


Anbhás

by MorganasCrow



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ammonites, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Rituals, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let an empire cease to exist, entomb the masses as they persist to resist" - Job For A Cowboy (Tarnished Gluttony)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anbhás

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Job For A Cowboy's official video for the song Tarnished Gluttony.

"Say hello to the undertaker!"

\- Winds Of Plague (Say Hello To The Undertaker)

Morgana was walking through the endless forest. The cold air was freezing her lungs and turning her tears into small frostbites. Morgana knew this terrible morrow would come - and tears stole down her cheeks many an evening. She cast down her eyes to her gloomy burden. Morgause knew this day's coming as well.  _Pti-Shuggarh,_ the Great Old One, bid them. He was expecting Morgause down-in his home in the ruins of R'lyeh.

Morgana laid poor Morgause down on the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears and her heart ached. Morgana's disheartened mind was trying to find another way, but it became just a wretched dungeon, hosting the eerie picture of what will happen to Morgause. What pain will she feel as Morgana...

"It's time," whispered Morgause, breaking Morgana's nasty imagery to shreds. Morgana was crying bitterly. Teardrops of the size of pearls were running down her cheeks like a wild hare in the green meadows Morgause will be roaming soon. Morgause noticed the fearsome look of Morgana's. "I won't feel any pain," she whispered a silent lie. But as her eyes gave a golden gleam, the spell veiled Morgana's mind and lead her to believe it will really be painless. Holding her atheme tightly she lead the blade precisely and made a single, long, loathsome incision from collarbones to midriff. Morgause gave no sigh, nor groan. It has to be quick now. Morgana caught Morgause's innards in a tight grip and - with tears veiled eyes - ripped them out. Morgause sibilated. Her lips were covered with drops of blood. Morgana wished she was able to abate Morgause's agony, but the pain was gone soon. Morgause perished. She was dead as earth.

Morgana had to hurry, finishing the fiendish deed. She came to the old, rotten tree and tore off the big piece of bark. Underneath was a hollowed pit into which they put two dead squids before. Morgana took them, now already crying shamelessly. Then it was quick. Morgana replaced Morgause's guts with the dead cephalopods and sewn her abdomen shut. She caught the glimpse of a rising sun and slowly realized there won't be any more merrymaking beneath the pale moon... moonlight blackened her heart already. Morgana took Morgause's dead body into her arms and walked towards the huge lake in the centre of the deep forests. Morgana laid her foot in the cold water. The gills on her neck opened after so many days. She was taking Morgause back to Pti-Shuggarh, her creator. "I'll watch you rest in your grave... the grave awaiting me," whispered Morgana when she sent Morgause to the waves. Soon she will join her back where they belong to... but before she has to finish one task. Morgause's sacrifice will bring Morgana all the might and power of Yuggoth, making her the greatest sorceress of all times... and then she'll smite their enemies with one eradicating strike. And when Camelot is crumbled to dust, she will embrace Morgause one more time.

 

"Find me lying on the floor  
With no life left in my eyes  
Find me dreaming of the end  
With no one by my side  
Find me screaming goodbye (goodbye)  
Find me where the light dies"

\- Carnifex (Where The Light Dies)

**Author's Note:**

> Bás is Irish word for "death", anbhás means "violent death"


End file.
